Celebración familiar
by Hagastian
Summary: De como Islandia declara su independencia en plena invasión alemana en Dinamarca. De como se siente culpable de ser libre y es un niño feliz al celebrar por primera vez su cumpleaños. Y finalmente, como a pesar de todo, los nórdicos son familia.


**Advertencias:** Nada mortal.

**Palabras:** 3009.

* * *

**·**

**Celebración familiar.**

******·**

******

* * *

**

—Esto fue un golpe bastante bajo, Islandia.

Las palabras de Dinamarca parecieron mantenerse durante segundos eternos en el aire de la habitación, su tono cansado y ligeramente arisco caló profundamente en los otros cinco presentes. Sin embargo, para ninguno pasó desapercibido que en su voz no había ningún tipo de reproche.

El islandés miró a Dinamarca con insistencia, sus ojos repletos de un brillo rebelde pero que era aplacado por una sombra de culpa bastante obvia. Aún así, en ningún momento dejó de observarle.

Nadie decía ni hacía nada, sólo se dedicaban a observar a Islandia y a Dinamarca.

—Aún así no te guardo resentimiento —prosiguió guardando la calma, sus ojos fijos en un papel que tenía en el escritorio que ocupaba, él aún no estableció contacto visual con el otro—. _No_...

Para todos fue obvio que ese no, fue un _no puedo_.

El danés finalmente abrió un cajón y sacó una lapicera, firmando posteriormente el papel que terminó dejando descansar en el mueble.

—Es todo, ¿Verdad? —dijo con un amago de sonrisa, sus ojos no se conectaron jamás con los de Islandia, él miraba algún punto del hombro del muchacho.

Y finalmente Islandia habló, su voz suave y baja, pero firme y escuchándose con extraña fuerza en el cuarto, abarcándolo todo. Dijo que sí, que no necesitaba nada más y el danés le extendió el papel con firmeza. El albino recibió el papel con delicadeza en sus manos y lo guardó en una carpeta, cuidando siempre en que no sufriera daño alguno.

Si el silencio que reinaba entre los cuasi monólogos de Dinamarca era tenso, el que siguió después de que Islandia recogiera el documento fue avasalladoramente rígido.

Y uno de los presentes, Finlandia, optó por romper ese silencio con un murmullo tímido y temeroso de hacer estallar los ánimos y dejar el caos; proponiendo que todos los otros nórdicos que allí estaban (porque todos habían optado por presentarse en aquel despacho, nadie los había obligado a estar en ese lugar) podrían ir a celebrar lo que Islandia había obtenido, cuidando de no decir en voz alta la palabra en sí, porque él intuía que pronunciarla desataría el caos.

A decir vedad no sabía tampoco si eso sería posible, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. En realidad.

Suecia y Noruega aceptaron al instante, queriendo salir del lugar cuanto antes.

—Nos vemos —murmuró Finlandia mientras le permitía el paso a Islandia, sujetó la puerta con firmeza y se giró para encarar al danés; le sonrió un poco, con timidez—. Hasta pronto, Dinamarca.

Cerró la puerta despacio, como temiendo hacer más daño aunque no fuera el culpable.

Cuando todos los nórdicos se fueron, quedó una persona en el cuarto aparte del danés, él había estado aparte de todo el asunto, permaneciendo prácticamente en las sombras y mirando únicamente al rubio que ahora miraba perdidamente la puerta de salida, por donde los otros se habían perdido.

Dinamarca apoyó los brazos en el escritorio, estos estaban tiesos al igual que su espalda. Sus ojos quedaron tapados por su desordenado cabello puntiagudo y las manos le taparon el rostro cuando apoyó allí la cabeza, siendo visible solamente su cara de la nariz para abajo. No estaba derrumbado, pero tampoco estaba completo, ni lucía como siempre. Le faltaba algo.

—Eso fue complicado —murmuró Alemania, el último presente en aquel cuarto, él se separó de la pared de donde estaba y con lentitud avanzó donde el danés, sus botas militares emitiendo un compás sordo y fijo en cada paso, bastante rítmico—. Bastante fuerte.

—Hump —respondió el danés. Seco, aún sin dejar mostrar sus ojos, completamente oculto bajo su cabello.

Alemania le miró, intentando descifrar lo que el muchacho que estaba bajo su cuidado desde que su jefe había decidido ocupar la región hace algunos años para posteriormente invadir Noruega, aunque el noruego también era parte de sus responsabilidades, le gustaba mucho más el danés, quizás por la cercanía de territorios o porque su alegría extraña e infantil le recordaba a Italia. Como fuera, pasaba más tiempo con él y aquella vez a pedido de su jefe estuvo presente, más que nada como representante simbólico que como intermediario.

—Supongo que debía ocurrir —dijo Dinamarca antes de levantarse y sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

El alemán le miró, en el rostro del otro no había atisbo alguno de resentimiento o de odio, sólo una sonrisa arrogante. No sabía darle respuesta a aquel extraño comportamiento, porque él hasta donde sabía (más que nada por sus libros) por una independencia no debería estarse contento (pruebas de sobra tenía con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos), mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Pero después de algunas palabras intercambiadas, él danés le insistió que no le guardaba rencor al islandés, repitiendo siempre que eso iba a ocurrir algún día.

Alemania se fue a casa bastante confundido, más que nada por las reacciones de Dinamarca.

Afuera, los otros nórdicos salían del edificio.

Islandia miraba sin ver realmente, todavía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, sus manos afirmaban con fuerza la carpeta y ésta se apretaba contra su pecho.

—S-Soy independiente, al fin —murmuró mientras caminaban por la calle—. Una República.

Se sentía extraño, no sabía catalogar muy bien las sensaciones que experimentaba. Por un lado estaba feliz de poder al fin mandarse solo, después de infinitas disputas que había tenido al pasar de mando entre Noruega y Dinamarca y ahora, a partir de ese 23 de mayo de 1944, él sería la República de Islandia, un país independiente y el último nórdico que se liberaba de Dinamarca. Pero por otra parte, ser justamente el último país que se escapaba del hogar danés le causaba un gran malestar, sentía que traicionaba a Dinamarca, especialmente porque llevaba viviendo con él varios siglos y…

Sencillamente, era extraño.

Mientras Dinamarca se dirigía a su casa, los otros nórdicos viajaban a la casa de Islandia, donde habían organizado una pequeña cena íntima; acompañados por una torta pequeña que Finlandia había hecho.

—Llego esto —murmuró Noruega, sujetando una tarjeta en su mano.

Se la tendió al islandés y éste leyó la tarjeta en voz alta.

—Es de Dinamarca… —dijo evidentemente sorprendido, sus ojos brillaban de expectación y su boca estaba tensa, completamente seria. Único atisbo del control que trataba de mantener con sus emociones—. Dice "_Felicitaciones por tu primer cumpleaños, Islandia_".

El muchacho no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, pero su creciente culpa lo hacía tomárselas a mal, distinguiendo en el neutro mensaje del danés palabras de odio y desprecio. Y él no le culpaba por ello, porque se había independizado en un momento crucial para Dinamarca. Prácticamente le había abandonado y sentía que lo había dejado a merced de Alemania, aunque sabía que él como país no tenía mucho que hacer. Especialmente si por su isla no dejaban de circular estadounidenses e ingleses que ocupaban el lugar con el fin de protegerlo de una invasión alemana.

Y eso no hacía más que darle amargas sensaciones, porque sentía que se protegía (sin haberlo pedido) de Dinamarca también, al estar este último con el alemán.

—¿Islandia?

Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se percató de que los otros nórdicos le miraban desde hace rato.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó parpadeando varias veces.

—Finlandia quiere que vayas a soplar las velas —dijo Noruega mirándolo con intensidad, era evidente que algo le preocupaba al muchacho, aunque no hizo mención de nada. Porque sabía que si el islandés tenía algún problema, éste lo diría si era demasiado grave—. Vamos.

La sola mención de que tenía que soplar las velas hizo que se olvidara un momento de sus preocupaciones, Islandia nunca antes había tenido un cumpleaños (y a veces cuando estuvo viviendo con Dinamarca o con Noruega, ambos le daban un pequeño pastel en cualquier día del año, como para suplir la carencia de una fecha propia) y el tener una fecha definida para celebrar su nacimiento era una sensación de felicidad tan grande que él no sabía todavía como asimilarla correctamente; de hecho, por eso tenía la boca tiesa y pequeños temblores le recorrían el cuerpo, especialmente las piernas mientras caminaban con el noruego. Estaba nervioso y su ansiedad era más que demostrable en su cuerpo e Islandia no hacía nada por querer evitarlo, porque no sabía cómo.

Llegaron al centro de la sala de estar de su casa y mientras los otros nórdicos lo hacían sentarse al frente de una pequeña mesa que afirmaba la torta, Islandia tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas y una pequeña sonrisa. Juntó sus manos con nerviosismo y las puso arriba de sus piernas, su corazón palpitada demasiado rápido para su gusto en su pecho.

—Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de soplar —aconsejó el finés amablemente.

Islandia miró la torta bastante rato y cerró los ojos, pensando en qué podría llegar a pedir; allí estaba su familia, los tres nórdicos que siempre habían estado a su lado y que lo ayudaban cuando necesitaba, algunos más que otros, pero eso era un detalle bastante pequeño e insignificante comparado al enorme cariño que él les tenía a todos. Pero faltaba algo.

Más bien, alguien.

Le faltaba Dinamarca.

No es como si hubiera esperado que su invitación surtiese efecto, de hecho todavía seguía sorprendido por la tarjeta que le había enviado y que ahora descansaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Pero interiormente, deseaba que de la nada el danés apareciese, derribando la puerta con un estruendo enorme y que se uniese a la celebración; aunque sabía que era imposible, bastante imposible. Especialmente porque creía que el otro nórdico le odiaba por haberse independizado de semejante manera.

Por eso deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la próxima vez, Dinamarca llegara a su casa, a celebrar su cumpleaños, aunque fuera para decirle que le odiaba por lo que había hecho. Pero que estuviera allí presente sería algo inolvidable.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente sopló las velas, los aplausos de los otros no tardaron en hacerse oír.

* * *

Y llegó el segundo año de su cumpleaños, Islandia sabía que no era necesario mandar invitaciones ni nada, pero fue una especie de necesidad infantil hacerlo, le gustaba escribir en esas tarjetitas de fiesta y enviarlas al correo, ilusionado con ver a los nórdicos aparecer en la puerta de su hogar. Sabía que era muy de niño eso, pero no podía evitarlo, llevaba recién un cumpleaños y era una sensación agradable festejarlo como si de un crio se tratase.

Poco a poco los otros nórdicos fueron llegando y como él no esperaba que Dinamarca llegara (aunque igual inconscientemente le envió una nota, avisándole) comenzaron a ordenar las cosas temprano. No había mucho (y a Islandia tampoco le gustaban cosas demasiado ostentosas, en realidad), algunas cosas para picar, bebidas, unos cuantos globos que Finlandia había colocado para alegrar el ambiente y tres paquetitos que estaban apilados en el fondo del salón. Todo eso en compañía de una torta que descansaba en el refrigerador de su cocina.

Comenzaron a comer con algunas sonrisas pequeñas y felicitaciones variadas. La tarde avanzaba con maravillosa lentitud.

Hasta que tocaron la puerta de la casa y antes de que alguien se levantase para abrir, ésta se deslizó silenciosamente hasta chocar con la pared.

Dinamarca entró en la casa de Islandia, repentina e inesperadamente; su sombra se proyectaba desde la puerta de entrada y los otros nórdicos le miraban desde los asientos que ocupaban. Todos completamente sorprendidos de la presencia del muchacho allí.

—D-Dinamarca… —murmuró Islandia observando con los ojos como platos al danés, invitándolo torpemente a pasar con señas que hacía con una mano que tenia libre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No era una pregunta con mala intención, el albino era sincero al cuestionar, más que nada porque de todas las personas que podrían venir a celebrar su cumpleaños con él, al danés era la persona que menos esperaría aparecer en su casa.

El danés sonreía y entró a la casa sin borrar aquel gesto de su rostro. Islandia le tendió una silla para que tomara asiento, más el danés se desvió hacía él y le tendió un paquete que había sacado de un bolsillo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró mientras lo agarraba y lo juntaba con su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Esas dos palabras causaron una desastrosa explosión de sentimientos en el menor, podía sentir los ojos de los otros nórdicos clavados en su espalda, pero para él existía sólo Dinamarca en ese momento, sus brazos apretándolo y él con lentitud aferrándose a la espalda danesa; intentando por todos los medios de contener el llanto (cosa que se hacía imposible a cada segundo que pasaba) que le causaba tener a Dinamarca en su cumpleaños, en su fecha más importante del año. Él no tenía palabras para agradecer que estuviera allí y solo balbuceos sin sentido escapaban de sus labios.

Dinamarca simplemente se limitaba a sonreír, susurrando el nombre humano del islandés. Aunque eso en lugar de calmar al muchacho, lo hacía llorar con más fuerza.

—Te has convertido en un llorón, Islandia —mencionó apenas se separaron, el albino tenía la cabeza gacha y se pasaba continuamente el brazo por el rostro, seguramente tratando de hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas. Dinamarca respiró con fuerza y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño—. Esto de los cumpleaños creo que no te hace bien…

—N-No es eso —musitó con la voz contenida—. Es sólo que no me esperaba que vinieras. Ya sabes, prácticamente te dejé abandonado y me aproveche de ti.

Pareciera como si hubiera esperado toda una eternidad para decir aquello.

El danés rió con fuerza e hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando los pensamientos del muchacho, quitándoles valor.

Le dijo que eso ya no tenía importancia, que él no le tenía rencor alguno por que se hubiese liberado de su yugo. Pero Islandia le miraba —con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y la cara sonrojada— como negándose a creer aquellas palabras.

—No te martirices por eso, enano. Es algo que algún día tenía que ocurrir —dijo, siempre sonriendo—. Y que te hayas aprovechado de mi situación no es más que una prueba de que estás creciendo y eres una nación bastante pilla; cosa que me enorgullece.

—Creo que Dinamarca ha sido bastante claro —habló Noruega, interrumpiendo las palabras del otro—. Lo mejor es seguir celebrando.

Lo dijo más que nada para que aquella escena se acabara, especialmente porque si seguían hablando esos dos, terminarían tirándose trapos sucios. Después de todo, era algo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Eventualmente. Aunque él lo dudaba, creía en las palabras del danés y por las conversaciones que había tenido con él, éste decía la verdad; pero como el incrédulo era Islandia, lo mejor sería evitar que siguieran hablando de aquel modo, más que nada porque Noruega conocía como Dinamarca hablaba (diciendo las cosas con esa avasalladora sinceridad suya que siempre terminaba hiriendo a alguien sin intención) y era probable que Islandia se tomara las cosas a mal, sin querer hacerlo, por supuesto.

—Vamos muchachos. Norge tiene razón. Además, Islandia todavía tiene que soplar las velitas —dijo Finlandia mientras se metía a toda prisa en la cocina.

Islandia miró como Dinamarca se alejaba de él dedicándole una última sonrisa y se acercaba a Noruega y Suecia, murmurando algo que sonó como "_ya estoy al fin libre de tener que cuidarlos, ahora todos somos independientes_", terminando sentándose al lado del sueco, con una sonrisa traviesa.

El islandés sonrió un poco, ligeramente avergonzado. Aún le costaba creer en las palabras del danés, porque él mismo se culpaba de haberlo dejado solo cuando estuvo bajo el poder alemán (además de haberse aprovechado de toda aquella situación), era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Pero haber escuchado a Dinamarca ayudaba un poco a aplacar esa amarga sensación, no del todo, porque a él le parecía imposible que le perdonara y le aceptase como nación independiente.

—¡Ven aquí, enano! —exclamó el danés, llamándolo con el brazo apenas Finlandia hizo su aparición con la torta—. Pide un buen deseo. ¿Eh?

Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba al medio de todos los nórdicos y muchas manos le sujetaban la torta, deseó con todas sus fuerzas creer en lo que el danés le decía, que le perdonaba y que le aceptaba, que no le odiaba por haberse librado de él. El fuego de las velitas se fueron apagando a medida que el viento que salía de su boca las tocaba, todos aplaudían y Dinamarca gritaba millones de felicitaciones mientras alguien tomaba la torta y se la llevaba para partirla. Alguien más le daba palmeadas en la espalda.

Islandia sonreía abiertamente, hace bastante tiempo que no hacía ese gesto por lo que sus mejillas estaban tensas. Pero la situación lo merecía y él no iba a desperdiciar la alegría que igual sentía, pese a todo.

Él esperaba de a poco, poder quitarse la idea del odio de Dinamarca, quizás para el próximo año ya no existirán resentimientos en su alma y entonces él estaría más feliz que ahora por tener a toda su familia allí, para él.

Esperaba que el deseo que había pedido se cumpliera lo más pronto posible.

Y así, como todo, llegó el tercer año y como siempre, los nórdicos se juntaban en la casa de Islandia para celebrar un nuevo año cumplido por éste.

Dinamarca fue el último en llegar y el último también en saludarle.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Islandia.

—Gracias, Dinamarca.

Y de nuevo, como en años anteriores, Dinamarca se le tiró encima y le agitó los cabellos con cariño antes de murmurar que todos vinieran y le dieran un abrazo colectivo. Algunos más efusivos, como Finlandia que sonreía enormemente en compañía del danés, otros, como Suecia y Noruega se limitaban a mirarle con intensidad, reflejando en sus ojos la alegría que también les embargaba. Como fuera, Islandia les sonreía y se dejaba abrazar, dejando que el cálido sentimiento que tenía en su pecho le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Su deseo de los dos años anteriores se mezclaba ese año, cumpliéndose al fin.

* * *

**Notas:**

Islandia declaró su Independencia cuando Dinamarca había sido ocupada por Alemania para poder tener acceso a Noruega y así indavir algún día Inglaterra. Por allí leí que a pesar de todo, Dinamarca le mandó una tarjeta de felicitaciones a Islandia el día de su independencia.

Si bien Islandia creo que es algo grande, se me ocurre que para estas cosas es bantante infantil porque sin independencia no tienes un cumpleaños como tal, creo. Y bueno, le hacía ilusión.

Y sobre la actitud de Dinamarca, pues creo que al principio debió ser fuerte no tener al islandés a su lado, pero no podría odiarlo. De hecho dudo que odie a algún nórdicos y al final vio con buenos ojos que el muchacho crezca por si solo.

Por cierto, este fic es del año pasado, lo estoy colocando acá porque hace falta darle más amor a Islandia y a los nórdicos en general. Eso y porque estoy limpiando mis escritos; así que si hay una diferencia abismal entre como escribo ahora y este fic, es por que verdaderamente ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Gracias por leer 83.

Los comentarios se agradecen mucho~.


End file.
